I Hate Where I'm At
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: Oh the things Quinn Fabray dreamed to do to Rachel Berry if she had the chance.


I Hate Where I'm At

* * *

This is being moved from our other account The Next Level of Technicolour. Not stolen.

* * *

**Background: Rachel is famous and did a photoshoot for GQ, Quinn is not in it but Finn is. Quinn and Rachel went to high school together but Rachel was dating Finn and together they are a famous couple.**

Quinn Fabray felt weak to her knees the moment she saw Rachel Berry's shoot for GQ. She was merely shopping when she spotted the issue on the stand. Absently she flipped through it until she came across the photos. She was angered by the fact that stupid fucking Finn Hudson got to be with her. Quinn always had a thing for Rachel but Rachel paid no mind to Quinn, flattered by her little "crush" as Rachel called it.

Finn could probably never satisfy her. Quinn recalled the times when she was "straight" and dating Finn. The guy ran every time she went to take her skirt off, _pathetic_. He would refuse to have sex with her and then claim that Quinn herself was not ready. After they broke up Finn went with Rachel and they've been together since. If only Quinn could have one night with Rachel, she'd show her a good time.

Quinn continued to flip through the magazine until she came across one of Rachel sitting in a locker room. She was clad in a cut up shirt which revealed her bra, white panties, knee high socks, and pink heels. She sat there with her legs spread and an inciting look on her face. Quinn quickly rushed to cashier in a race to get home. She could already feel her desire begin to soak her panties.

As soon as she arrived home, Quinn dropped her bags and tore off her coat, racing to her room and slamming the door shut. She threw the magazine into the bed and silently thanked herself for buying batteries for her vibrator a few days ago. Quinn stripped out of all her clothing and lay down on the bed, reaching into the door on her nightstand and pulling out her favourite toy.

Quinn placed the toy beside the magazine beside her and began to slowly tease herself. She pinched her nipples firmly between her fingers until they'd hardened completely, moaning softly at the feeling. She glanced over at the magazine which was opened the same page as earlier and Quinn felt a shock of pleasure run through her body.

After a few more minutes, Quinn reached for the vibrator, turning it on to it's lowest setting and entered in into herself. She moaned loudly and began to imagine what exactly she'd do to Rachel in that photo.

_Quinn imagined herself pushing Rachel down onto the bench, holding her arms above her head in one hand and teasing her through the panties with the other. She started off slow, drawing moans and whimpers from Rachel with a smug expression. She rubbed Rachel's cilt faster and she began to squirm against Quinn's hand, begging for more._

Quinn felt herself get even more excited at the images she conjured in her head and began to fuck herself harder with the toy, turning the vibrations up higher.

_Quinn then imagined releasing Rachel's hands and pulling off her panties. She spread her legs further apart and began to lick her folds gently at first and then picked up the pace. Rachel's, now free, hands flew to Quinn's hair, holding her against her. Quinn loved all the amazing sounds Rachel was making and increased her speed, pinning down Rachel's hips to keep her from pushing herself closer to Quinn._

Quinn could feel herself getting closer to her peak and turned the vibrator to it's highest setting. She rose up on her hands and knees, fucking herself desperately now and moaning obscenely louder.

_Rachel's thighs came to wrap around Quinn's head, keeping her locked in place as Rachel began to sob from the pleasure. Quinn brought one hand to her mouth and plunged two fingers into Rachel, working her harder then ever before. A few more pumps of her fingers and a bite to her cilt, and Rachel was coming, hard, onto Quinn's face. Her sobs multiplying as the intense pleasure rocked her body._

Quinn panted and she came down from her climax satisfied and sated, lying in her bed.

The things she would do to Rachel Berry if she had the chance.

* * *

**Ava**


End file.
